GAJE Time!
by Mana Maru
Summary: Mekakushi-dan menjadi kacau?, suruhan siapa ya?, yg pasti suruhan si Author! XD, yg pasti cerita ini gk jelas :) *hadiah ULTAH dari Meka-meka(?) Yang di postnya seharusnya tanggal 2 Desember*,..., AUTHOR BIKIN SUMMARY LG! XD.


GAJE Time!

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Jin (Shinzen no Teki-P)!, kalau buatan Maru sih, pasti udah langsung acak2an :D

.

.

.

Rate : K+

Genre : Humor

.

.

.

Summary : Mekakushi-dan menjadi kacau?, suruhan siapa ya?, yg pasti suruhan si Author! XD, yg pasti cerita ini gk jelas :),..., AUTHOR BIKIN SUMMARY LG! XD.

.

.

.

Chapter 01

.

.

.

Pada suatu pagi yang mendung(?), hidup lah sekelompok anak-anak sederhana di sebuah selokan(?) /author digampar/ eh-eh salah, maksud Author di sebuah hutan(?).

Salah satu dari anak-anak itu bernama Kisaragi Shintaro, dia adalah anak yang paling Pintar tetapi Idiot(?), author bilang dia pintar karena dia memiliki IQ 168!, dan Idiotnya karena..., dia memasak makanan untuk binatang-binatang di Hutan dengan SABUN COLEK(?) Yang dicampur dengan DETERJEN...

Dan lebih parah lagi, dia bilang bahwa itu adalah bubur,..., tetapi entah sihir apa yang digunakannya, para binatang itu memakannya, tetapi tiba-tiba binatang-binatang itu Koma selama 3 Tahun(?),..., benar-benar Idiot bukan? #plak

Oke, kembali ke inti cerita(?).

"Onii-chan, aku lapar~" kata Momo yang sudah dari setengah jam yang lalu ngerengek ke kakak tercintanya(?) Itu.

"Ohh..." Jawab Shintaro dengan singkat tapi padat.

"Onii-chan, aku lapaar!~" kata Momo lagi, walau kali ini kesabarannya sudah berkurang.

"Ohh..." Jawab Shintaro untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Onii-chan, aku lapar!" Kata Momo lagi.

"Ohh..." Jawab Shintaro lagi.

Sepertinya orang yang satu ini menjawab TANPA menggunakan otaknya dengan baik(?).

"Onii-chan, ak-"

"Ohh-,Ohh-,Ohh-,Ohh-,Ohh-"

Dan ternyata, yang menjawab Momo itu adalah suara kaset kakaknya, tapi tiba-tiba kaset itu kusut, dan menyebabkan kata-kata 'Ohh' yang berulang-ulang.

...

"ONII-CHAN HONTONI NO..., BAKAAAAAAAAA!" Teriak Momo yang kedengarannya kesal (baca: sangat kesal) karena kakak tersayangnya telah mengerjainya dengan sebuah kaset butut(?) Yang ternyata ditemukan di loteng(?).

*Sfx : burung gagak beterbangan(?)*

Kalau Shintaro tidak ada di kamar, dimanakah dia?, pada kepo ya?, oke, Maru kasih tau~.

"TUDEY IS GONA BE DE WANDERPULL DAAY, BEKAUSE IM GAT IN DE SHOWER PIIRST, LALALA~LALALALALA~LALA~" Nyanyi Shintaro dengan gk elit-nya , dan ternyata Shintaro selama ini berada di kamar mandi.

"Shintaro-saaaan, cepat laah!, aku ingin kekamar mandi!" Kata Seto sambil loncat Gak jelas didepan pintu.

"Iya, sebentar lagiii!" Kata Shintaro.

1 Jam kemudian~

Setelah 1 jam kemudian, Shintaro pun keluar dari kamar mandi, *gile, gimana ya nasibnya seto? ._.*.

"Ahh, akhirnya kelar juga..." Kata Shintaro.

Lalu dimanakah Seto?, oke author beri tau.

"H-Harus...Ke...K-Kamar...M-Mandi..." Ucap Seto, terkapar diatas kesetan(?) Dengan mulut nganga yg mengeluarkan busa kayak orang keracunan gitu *Author digampar Seto*.

"Eh?, Seto kemana?, hah sudahlah" kata Shintaro, diapun melangkah lg, tetapi sesuatu menyebabkannya berhenti.

Kenapa terhenti ya?, apa ada yg salah?.

"Ah!, aku lupa meng-ngosetkan kaki!" Kata Shintaro.

#GUBRAKKK

Shintaro pun mundur lagi, dan meng-ngosetkan kakinya diatas Seto(?) Yang dia kira adalah Kesetan.

"H-HUAAAA!" jerit Seto dengan keras dengan suara ala cewek ngejerit kenceng gara-gara liat ada obral baju diskon 70% di toko baju(?), tapi anehnya Shintaro gak mendengar teriakan Seto yang sangat nyaring itu.

*Dibawah alam sadar-nya Seto(?)*

"...,Aku diman-, WAW(?)!, AKU ADA DI KOTA KODOK HIJAU!" Jerit Seto dengan kencang, karena disini Author bikin Seto menjadi seseorang yang fanatic terhadap kodok hijau /PLAKK.

"Wekwekwek, selamat datang di kelurahan kodok Hijau" kata seekor kodok hijau yang memakai topi lurah(?) Yang tiba-tiba ada di sebelah Seto-chan *author dibantai*.

"Kelurahan?..." Tanya Seto.

"Wekwek, iye, ayo ikut aku" kata sang kodok jadi-jadian yang datang tak dijemput, pulang tak diantar(?) /PLAK.

"Iye," jawab Seto ala orang betawi.

Dan si kodok jadi-jadian itu menyeret Seto ke sebuah jalan raya(?).

"Wekwek, ini jalan raya kodok mati(?)," kata sang kodok jadi-jadian.

"Kodok-mati?..." Tanya Seto, dan nama itu benar-benar seseuai dengan jalan itu, karena di tengah jalan terjadi tabrakan antar odong-odong(?) Dengan seekor kodok(?).

"Dan ini namanya taman kodok setan(?)" Kata sang kodok.

"Se-tan?" Kata Seto.

"Dan ini namanya hotel kodok benyek(?) Bintang 5(?)" Kata sang kodok.

"..." Seto sekarang mingkem dengan gak elit-nya.

Sekarang apa yang akan dipikirkan orang-orang normal? 'Ada seekor kodok yang gak waras, memakai topi lurah, memberi nama-nama tempat dengan nama-nama yang gak jelas, gak elit, dan tentunya diluar akal sehat(?)' Coba kalian pikir, author gak tau karena author merasa baka(?).

...

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Teriak Seto dengan suara ala ibu-ibu ngejerit(?) Gara-gara ada diskon sayuran di pasar(?) *author dibantai mekakushi-dan*.

Ternyata Seto yang tadinya seorang fanatic(?) Kodok hijau, berubah menjadi orang yang trauma dengan seekor kodok hijau karena si kodok lurah gak waras itu ngomong mulu(?).

Seto pun kembali kedunia yang asli(?).

"Aakkhh..., kodok yang mengerikan..." Kata Seto, tiba-tiba datang seekor kodok disebelahnya.

... *hening*

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!,MENJAUH KAU KODOK LAKNAT!" Teriak Seto histeris sampai-sampai teriakannya itu memecahkan kaca jendela, piring, gelas, pot bunga, pajangan Gnome(bener gak tulisannya?) Yang biasa ada di kebun, TV, bahkan komputer milik Shintaro retak.

...

Shintaro memasuki kamarnya.

[Masterr!, lihat!, rumahku pecah!] Kata sang Ratu Ene(?) Yang menunjuk-nunjuk layar komputer yang pecah tadi.

"H-hamba mohon maaf ratu, karena hamba hina!" Kata hamba hina Shintaro sambil sujud-sujud didepan Ene(?).

[Tapi..., bukannya kamu masterku?] Kata buk haji Ene(?).

"Ehm, bener juga ya?... ._." Kata Mas Shintaro(?).

Setelah 1 jam perdebatan gak masuk akal itu berlangsung, akhirnya selesai juga.

*Seto memasuki kamar Shintaro*.

Disana terdapat Shintaro yg sedang duduk di depan komputer sambil mengeluarkan busa(?) Dari mulutnya.

Seto memandang Shintaro dengan tatapan 'what happend?!' Yg berlebihan, dan ngerih pas lihat iler(?)Nya Shintaro pada netes ke lantai.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, Seto langsung pergi dan lari terbirit-birit sambil berteriak-teriak "AYANO-NEE!, SHINTARO-SAN TERKENA SANTET!" Dengan gak elit-nya.

"UAPA?!, YAYANG SHIN(?) *hueeek* KENA SANTET?!" Teriak Ayano yang tiba-tiba ikutan teriak-teriak.

"IYA!" Kata Seto.

"SHINTAROOOOOO!, KAMI AKAN MENYELAMATKANMUUU!" Teriak Seto dan Ayano bersamaan.

*OTW Kamar Shintaro(?)*.

Ayano dan Seto pun sudah berada di depan kamar Shintaro.

Krek, krek, krek...

"Pintunya terkunci!" Kata Seto.

"Tenang saja!, aku bisa menggunakan jurusku" kata Ayano.

...

"JURUS AYAM MERAHHH!, CIAAAT!" Teriak Ayano lalu menendang pintu itu sampai roboh, terjadi gempa lewat.

"Ayo masuk!" Kata Seto.

Seto dan Ayano menerobos masuk.

Disana Shintaro masih dengan mulut berbusanya.

[Master, apa menyikat gigi nya gak kelamaan?] Tanya Ene.

"Gak lah!, ini mau bikin rekor!" Kata Shintaro sambil terus menyikat gigi nya.

BRAKKKK.

Seto berhasil menangkap Shintaro.

"Ayano-nee!, cepaat!" Kata Seto.

"Oke!" Kata Ayano lalu memaksa Shintaro meminum air yg ada di tangannya.

HOEEEKK.

"Pyah-pyah-pyah(?), apa yang kalian lakukan?!" Teriak Shintaro.

"Katanya Kou-chan, kau terkena santet!" Kata Ayano.

"Apa?, santet?, ANE LAGI NYIKAT GIGI!, DAN SEKARANG ANE KAGAK BERHASIL MECAHIN REKOR!" Teriak Shintaro.

Ayano dan Seto sweatdrop.

"Ngomong-ngomong, ini air apaan?, kok rasanya aneh?" Tanya Shintaro.

"Ooh, itu air Ludah Ki Haji Kano, tadi kami ngasih dia sayur Jengkol campur Pete, kebetulan Ki Haji Kano gak suka sama sayur Jengkol campur Pete, nah abis itu dia ngeludah ke dalem gelas, jadi kami buat itu sebagai air sakti penyembuh santet," kata Ayano dengan rumus panjang x lebar x tinggi.

...

Tiba-tiba mengalir darah dari mulut Shintaro yang membuat sebuah air terjun terbaru.

HOEEEEK(?).

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUED

.

.

.

Maru : and the next chapter will..., akhan berlanjhut aghak luamaah(?).

Geko : ngomong paan lu thor?.

Maru : bahasa versi therbaruh(?) Dengan tambahan huruf 'H' disetiap katah(?).

Shayora : yg Gomen-ne watashi kapan lanjutnya?.

Maru : yg Gomen-ne Watashi belom ada ide :v.

All : REVIEW PLEASEEE!~


End file.
